matchgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
Throughout the years, there have been numerous products/merchandise/goods brought to us do to the success of the Match Game from Board Games to Online Games to DVDs. Board Games Home versions of The Match Game were made by Milton Bradley from 1963 to 1978. 1960s The first eight editions of the show (six standard box editions, as well as a "Fine Edition" and a "Collector's Edition"). 1970s The later three editions of Match Game were based on the 1970s version. The 1960s and the two 1970s versions had the same "non-comedic" answers as the 1960s version, while the third and final edition from the 70s finally started using the more "innuendo-laden" questions from the 70s version. Online Games Uproar Due to the success of Family Feud, the now-defunct website called Uproar.com released a single player version of the show in 2001. However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has been temporarily shut down as it no longer offers any game show based games of any kind. GSN/Game Show Network GSN offered their interactive version of the show on their website that allows users to play along with the episodes of the show on the air. However, as of January 1, 2007; the only shows that air between 7PM and 10PM were interactive as the series itself was not one of the options. Mobile Game A GSN interactive online game had an interactive mobile phone version of Match Game PM (courtesy of Goldpocket iTV). Slot Machine In 2003, a five-reels slot machine based on the 1970s version was released by WMS Gaming. featuring a simulated caricature of Gene Rayburn as host along with Jimmie Walker, Brett Somers, Charles Nelson Reilly, Morgan Fairchild, Rip Taylor and Vicki Lawrence as the six panelists. The bonus round was also faithful to the show itself as one round is adapted from the main game while the second one is from the "Supermatch" bonus round. Additional Note: *Morgan Fairchild has never appeared in an episode on any incarnation of Match Game itself. DVDs BCI In 2006, A DVD set featuring thirty episodes was released by BCI. An additional "Dumb Dora is so Dumb" edition came out later with only eight episodes in total. Endless Games In 2007, an interactive DVD game featuring various clips and questions from the 1970s version was released at the time. Its gameplay was mostly based on the show, but instead allowed for just only up to six players onscreen. Scoring was also different as well; Round 1 matches were worth $50 each while Round 2 matches were worth $100 each. In the "Super Match" bonus round, the audience match was played after the first round by the leading player(s) and the Head-to-Head portion was played after the second round by the winning player(s). Additionally, a correct match doubled the score of the player(s) as well. Book In 2015, a book called The Matchless Gene Rayburn (authorized by Adam Nedeff) was published by BearManor Media for Paperback, Hardback and Kindle Fire. Skill Game In 2017, a skill game was released for Amazon Alexa by PullString Inc. This featured the "Super Match" bonus round from the 70s incarnation and just like the show itself whereby users attempt to match one of the top three answers from an audience poll to a fill-in-the-blank question. Each day, users receive a new set of questions. If they miss a question, they can play catch-up mode for the week. Cancelled Games The Great Game Company (1983) Plans for a video game version (based on the 1970s era) was going to be released for the Atari 2600 at the time, But was never off the ground due to the infamous Video Game Crash of 1983. Sierra (2001) Plans for a CD-ROM version were made by Sierra Software in 2001, However, the game was never made nor released. Telescope Inc. (2005) Plans for a mobile version was going to be released at the time but was also never been made nor released. In addition, a logo based on the 1978-1982 era was posted on their website at the time.